


Ruby and the Trickster

by Masterpiece_of_turkey_cleverness



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Fix-It, Gabriel vs. Ruby
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-02
Updated: 2019-07-02
Packaged: 2020-06-02 18:23:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19447009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Masterpiece_of_turkey_cleverness/pseuds/Masterpiece_of_turkey_cleverness
Summary: Having failed to teach Sam his lesson at Mystery Spot, Gabriel decides to do what he can to prevent the Apocalypse.  If that involves ganking the skank that Sam's currently shacked up with, well, who cares?





	Ruby and the Trickster

**Author's Note:**

> Created for Day 3 of Sabriel Week from the Sabriel Discord Server: Canon Fix-it. 
> 
> Check out the art that goes with this story! https://abttraitors.tumblr.com/post/185999981702/for-sabrielevents-sabriel-week-day-3-canon

Gabriel slipped into the hotel room, the lock no real barrier to him. Sam had just left to get food, but the bitch was still here. Showering. It wasn’t that Gabriel had a thing for Sam. ...Okay, well, maybe he had a bit of a thing for Sam. But it was _mostly_ about stopping the damn apocalypse. Gabriel liked the world. As Sam wouldn’t say later because of what Gabriel was about to do, the ‘trickster’ was in favor of wine, women, and song, most of which wouldn’t continue to exist if the world ended. 

The real trick here was hiding what he was about to do from all of his brothers, but he’d been working for days to put up a fail-proof shield to hide the grace he was about to use. Killing Lillith would take even more, but he’d handle that, too. 

Gabriel walked into the bathroom; the demon had left the door open. As far as he could tell, she had no idea he was there. He was going to enjoy this. He ripped aside the curtain and grinned at the demon inside. “Trick or treat,” he said, before snapping his fingers and using his grace to end her. 

Ruby’s eyes widened and she had just enough time to start to scream before she was unmade--both her soul, which went to the Empty, presumably, and her body, which Gabriel left no trace of. He turned off the water in the shower with a flick of his wrist and then removed all of the demon’s possessions from the room (besides the knife; Sam could keep the knife) with another. 

“Damn it, kid. I /told/ you needed to get the hell over Dean’s death,” he muttered as he left the hotel room. “Replacing him with a demon sex toy and letting her tempt you into drinking demon blood and breaking seals? Not gonna happen on my watch.”

Gabriel still had to track down Lillith and kill her, but he had confidence that he’d be able to do so before the demons managed to break Dean in Hell. He’d have to hide her death carefully and do some distasteful things to make sure everyone thought she was still alive and kicking, but if he succeeded, it meant that his brothers would still go rescue Dean but Luci would never be able to escape from his cage. It meant no apocalypse (at least until someone managed to raise Lilith again), but more importantly, it meant nothing horrible was going to happen to Sam. Well, nothing more horrible than usual. Even if he had to pretend to be Lilith for a few months, it was worth it.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on Tumblr @Masterpieceofturkeycleverness!


End file.
